1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, an upgrade apparatus, a control method, and a display system. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus connected to an upgrade apparatus, an upgrade apparatus, a control method, and a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a TV, processes image signals/image data transmitted from various external image sources and autonomously stores images on a display panel. Available display apparatuses for general users may include a TV and a monitor. For example, a display apparatus configured as a TV processes broadcast signals transmitted from the outside according to various types of image processing, e.g., decoding and scaling, and provides images of broadcast channels desired by users.
The display apparatus has an embedded image processing board configured as a circuit, including various kinds of chip sets and a memory to conduct such image processing.
However, in view of various factors, such as technology development, different user demands, and user convenience factors, a display apparatus having advanced capabilities is required. In other words, functions of the display apparatus can be improved and upgraded using hardware and software.
When an upgrade apparatus of the related art is connected to the display apparatus to upgrade hardware or software, the newly connected upgrade apparatus performs an image processing process while components of the display apparatus are idle. In this situation, electric power may be applied to the idle resources, causing unnecessary power consumption.